The present invention relates generally to packaging and pertains particularly to a separable packaging and display carton.
Recent years have seen a rapid expansion in the use of the so-called bubble pack for packaging and displaying articles of merchandise. Such packaging normally employs a transparent sheet vacuum formed on a cardboard backing with the article of merchandise encased therebetween. Such systems have the advantages of providing rapid machine packaging of individual parts permitting ready and convenient display of the packaged article, and reducing pillage.
This packaging system however has numerous disadvantages, especially for the small manufacturer or merchandiser. Such system requires expensive and complicated machinery which a small manufacturer or merchandiser cannot frequently afford. Moreover, manufacturers in remote locations who do not have such machinery may not have access to a packaging firm or jobber. Other disadvantages include the necessity for destroying the package when opening it so it therefore cannot be reused. Also a perforated cardboard required for packaging does not facilitate or contribute to legible instructions and labeling of the package.